


No one have fun on a tea party like Gaston

by D_rissing



Series: Sex in the Disney kingdom [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Coercion, F/M, Food Kink, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: while taking a stroll, Gaston has an encounter with Alice who decides to invite the hunter for tea party. However the hunter ends up taking more that just tea.
Relationships: Alice/Gaston
Series: Sex in the Disney kingdom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	No one have fun on a tea party like Gaston

**Author's Note:**

> AU where all Disney characters live in the same kingdom/world

Toontown´s central park could be considered a forest on its own right. Hundreds of acres of wooden land, big and small lakes, and even some hills made it a perfect spot for a calm day. This mixed with some constructions like museums, restaurants and some local business made it a nice play to pass the time. Precisely today was a day one could consider a perfect day to be there. The sun bathed the land; birds were singing a nice breeze on the air. Perfect day to be out and do anything. Go for an ice cream, talk to friends, play with pets, or just go out for a walk.

“ummm perfect day indeed” a masculine deep voice sounded as a certainly infamous red wearing hunter looked around the entrance of the park before walking straight in.

That’s right Gaston was out giving a simple walk in the park…

“Perfect day to go out and pick a nice lady that will have the luck to be with me the rest of the day”

…Oh that makes more sense…he is once again trying to get a girl to fall for him.

“ok lets see” walking around he began checking the female population that was passing by.

Anita was giving her Dalmatian a walk…”ummm a bit skinny and that dog already bite me twice”

Tremaine and Drizelda are seen talking on a bench…”too old and too ugly”

From close by the lake Ursula emerge carrying a bag…Gaston almost throw up as he gazed on her tentacles. So he immediately turns tail and run away.

Jasmine was standing on an open field…Gaston smiled thinking he had found a target and prepared to walk to her, until her tiger returned to her side with a ball on its mouth that the Arabian princess took before petting the great beast. Gaston was smart for once and walked the opposite direction.

Steps later he saw Ariel buying trash from Weaselton (while combing her hair with what looked like a Spork)….”too… weird” hey he wasn’t that desperate …yet

Yzma walked in the opposite direction and gave him a smile….Gaston did throw up this time.

“oh come on¡¡¡” he yelled in anger after walking away and recovering his breath “where are all the cute babes?” he huffed in frustration “this is unbelievable…how im supposed to show any girl how perfect I am if no one is around for me to charm?”

As he continue walking he didn’t noticed a smaller body running towards him until both crashed against each other.

“ufff/ouch” he and the other person said at the same time as the second one felt on the floor.

“Hey look where are you¡¡¡….”Gaston start yelling when he realize who it was.

On the floor, with a painful expression in her face, was Alice. The girl was dressed on her typical blue dress, white pinafore, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. The impact sent her sitting on the floor causing her skirt to hike up allowing Gaston to have a good look at her white petticoats and bloomers.

“Ouch that hurts” Alice looked up to see the hunter towering over her “oh hello Gaston” she said on a calm friendly manner instead of a fright one or an angry one like any female would give the hunter.

The hunter blinked twice before putting up one of his charming smiles “well this is a surprise…here I am complaining how no pretty girls were around and suddenly I crash into one” he said as he extend a hand helping the blonde girl to stand “hello my dear Alice, did you miss me so much that you decided hit on me? Not that I blame you”

The small girl just giggled at him as he began flexing his arms.

“oh Gaston…as funny as always” she said with a smile making Gaston feel pride at causing it. But before he could said something else a yell was heard.

“ALICE” an angry female voice sounded close “ALICE I KNOW YOU ARE HERE¡¡¡”

“oh no” the blonde girl said in worry before diving into a close by bush much to the confusion of the hunter “please Gaston don’t say you saw me” she said as steps were heard, making her hide her head inside.

Gaston looked down the road only to see Belle come with a scolding face.

“ohh I see” said Gaston as he understood the situation.

“ALICE” Called the older girl again “ALICE…THIS WILL BE WORST FOR YOU IF YOU DON’T...oh” Belle stopped when she noticed the hunter “Hello Gaston” she said on a neutral tone.

“Why hello there Belle” said the villain putting his most charming smile and walking closer “what is doing such a beautiful girl like you all alone in the park?” he asked “perhaps looking for company “he wiggle his eyebrows as he try to pass an arm around her shoulders

Belle scolded “as if” she moved away from the hunter “if you need to know I’m looking for Alice” she said keeping her distance “that little one escaped from classes yet again”

“Oh wouldn’t worry about her” said the hunter getting close again “after all she probably was bored about expending all her day listening to boring lectures”

Belle expression became angrier “I will let you know my lessons are really important for the future”

Gaston smiled.

“You know what’s also important for the future?” he asked with a charming smile as he flex his muscles “you…me…and a nice romantic walk”

Bell gagged “not even in your dreams¡¡¡” she said and start walking away with quick pace “can’t believe this guy…I mean seriously”

Gaston smiled until he no longer hears her complains.

“hehehe never fails” he turned to the bush “the coast is clear my dear”. From the bush Alice emerged with a smile on her face “dear Belle will be soon away from here and from the park if I know her well”

Alice couldn’t help but jump and hug the hunter.

“Thank you Gaston I really thought I was in troubles”

Gaston passed a hand over the hair of the girl smiling at the softness of it “it wasn’t a problem my dear”

Now one must be wondering why Alice and Gaston (of all people) were acting all chubby with each other. Well the answer was simple; the two of them were good friends.

* * *

This impossible looking friendship actually started similar to now. Gaston tried to once again coax Belle into a date after she managed to catch a fugitive Alice and was in the middle of scolding the girl about the importance of lectures and school. Of course, the stubborn girl was set on that lectures were boring and that the books without pictures were even more boring. At this Gaston couldn’t help and laugh at the fact he wasn’t the only one that thought that of Belle´s books and lessons, and he didn’t doubt into rubbing it on her face. In fact, Alice was also surprised that she had a common ground with Gaston and didn’t doubt into suggesting Belle to forget the lesson and go to a date with the hunter. Belle wasn’t amused by this but her angry face only make the duo laugh harder until she finally decided to stomp away from them, forgetting about Alice. That day the two became quite friends…Alice found a kindred spirit who she can share her frustrations about Belle and school…and Gaston found someone that liked hear about him (apart from Lefou and the triplets) and actually feel genuine about it (plus they always end up sharing a laugh on Belle´s expenses)

* * *

“Still its nice to be finally out of her sight” the blonde girl said dusting off some leaves from her hair and skirt.

“Oh boring day?” asked Gaston with curiosity.

“Extremely” said Alice “such a beautiful day and miss Belle want us to be inside reading some boring history lesson” she said with a shudder…. history, her more hateful enemy…after math.

“I get you” said Gaston “history bah...why we should learn about some old men that live who know how many years ago when there are better things in the present” he flexed an arm showing his muscles “like me”

Alice giggled a faint blush on her face as Gaston showed how _manly_ he was.

“I just though a nice day like this one shouldn’t be wasted inside the classroom when one can have fun outside” she ended with a serious expression.

“Totally agree with you my dear” said Gaston “I do was lucking for a way to have fun when you came across”

“Oh…actually since you are here maybe we can have fun together” said Alice with a smile as an idea came to her mind.

“Oh?” Gaston got a more pervert smile on his face and got close to her “you want to have fun with me?”

“Yeah, be with someone its better that been all alone on a perfect day and more fun” she said innocently.

“ummm and you have a place in mind so no one can interrupt us” he said putting an arm around her shoulders.

“Oh yeah, I was planning to go there when I manage to lose miss Belle” the girl said as the two started walking towards the wood area.

“Excellent…come on there” he said “I can’t wait to be there and have fun” seems that luck was on his side.

Alice only giggle and Gaston smiled.

Gaston frowned.

“This wasn’t what I have in mind” he said in quite voice as Alice talked on a cheerful voice.

“…And then Sofia giggled and gushed over the kiss” she laughs as she remembered “Melody´s expression was priceless but her reaction was even better” she took a sip of her tea “she literally pushed Jim out the roof and try to act like nothing happened” she giggled again “good thing mister Aladdin was picking up miss Jasmine on that moment or poor Jim would have been hurt” she laughed again “but…but he fell directly over them as they were about to kiss…”

Gaston tune her off as he looked around, they were deep in the woodland area where somehow Alice had a big table set for tea parties in the middle of a flower field surrounded by trees…apparently her idea of fun was throw a small and private tea party just for the two…the table was set with a clean white cloth, a good variety of cupcakes, muffins and even small cakes of all flavors sat in front of him alongside at least 6 teapots all launching steams of vapor. He was sitting on a big red pelted throne like chair. Alice was sitting close by on a similar chair telling him small stories about her friends.

The hunter let out a sigh of boredom as he looked to the sky…if she continued like this he will need to find a way to bring her into his definition of fun or make an excuse to leave. Fortunately for him Alice noticed her friend seems to be not as comfortable as she was.

“Hey penny for your thoughts?”

Gaston looked at Alice, who has rose from her seat and walked to him.

“oh, sorry my dear I just was just thinking something” he said trying to act normal.

“Oh in what?” she asked curiously.

“well….” He scratched his cheek “its just, this little party is really adorable” Alice smiled at this “but I think since we are the two alone maybe we can do…something else” he ended giving her a smile

“Oh like what?” asked Alice with innocence as she tried to think in something that the two of them could do.

“oh cant you really think in something?” said Gaston getting his face closer to hers “when a handsome boy like me is with a cute girl like you”

“ummmm well” she put a finger on her lips “I think...but I don’t know if that will be…” but Gaston couldn’t wait more. With one hand he grasped her face and made her turn before smashing his lips on hers.

Alice´s eyes opened wide in surprise. Her mouth opened but his tongue soon took advantage and inserts itself inside her mouth. Gaston moaned in pleasure as his tongue moved inside her mouth. The fresh honey tea taste was strong and so sweet for him. At the same time Alice got a strong taste of masculine taste coffee and Tabaco; yet it passes over her as her body tingled at the sensation of the kiss.

Gaston keep sucking at her lips for a moment before separating.

“ummm tasty” he said in pleasure licking his lips “hope you enjoyed it too”

“i…i…” Alice put her fingers on her tingling lips “that was…that was my first…” she said in embarrassment as she blushed.

“oh?...then how lucky you are I was the first” he grinned in pride “unless you didn’t like it?” he asked giving her a side look.

“what? no i….ummmm” she took hold of her pinafore in nervousness “it was…it was….” She stumbled with her words

“Indescribable?” he giggled “I know…I have that effect” he said full of himself before giving her a smile “yours was a sweet as honey” he added licking his lips making Alice`s blush to grow

“ummm” she looked away “but….i thought kisses like that only could be share between…ummm…two people in love” she said in confusion.

Gaston grinned and lean closer to her again.

“Are you saying you don’t love me?” he asked with a mischief look “cause I think I do love you”

That made the little blonde look at him in surprise.

“A pretty and funny girl like yourself that know how appreciate someone like me” his hand rested on her face caressing her cheek “how could I not be in love with someone like you?”

“ummmm..Thanks…umm” Alice returned playing with her pinafore “i...i think you are quite handsome and and…ummmm”

“Yes?” he asked trying to get the answer he wanted.

“I also like passing time with you… I think you are one of the few people that understand me” she smiled at him.

“So that means you love me?” he asked as he caress her cheek and move to her soft golden locks.

“ummmm” Alice blushed “i…I think I do”

Gaston smiled in victory

“So that means I can kiss you again?” he asked. Alice just nodded as the blush spread on her face “perfect”

In a quick movement he grabbed the girl and passed her over from her chair into his. Her legs at the sides as her lap landed on his. Alice let out a yelp of surprise as she felt a hard bump against her bloomers and one of his hands hold her back straight.

“ahhh…Gaston?” he interrupted her by kissing her quickly.

“Shush...don’t speak” he said as she blushed “now we can have fun as a couple should” and then he kissed her again.

The kiss deepened as Alice slowly began returning it. Sloppy at first, she had troubles following Gaston`s speed who kissed her hungrily. Slowly a heat began spreading around her body. At the same time the bump on Gaston`s lap began growing pressing against her covered pussy. She moaned a bit at this as he inserted his tongue back inside her mouth

As they kiss, his hand caressed her back sending small chill through it. However, it soon went down to her buttocks.

“ummmm…ahhh Gaston” she tried to said but he began kissing her neck

“Relax…we are about to start the good part” with that he stood off making Alice wrap her arms around his head. Smiling he use his free hand to clean the table before setting the girl on it. Kissing her quickly he sneaked his hands inside her dress taking hold of her bloomers

“ahh Gaston¡¡¡” she said surprise as he peeled them down her legs forcing her to lay on the table. The man pulled the white cloth all the way down her legs (making one of her shoes go loose) before spreading her legs, forcing her skirt up “wait what...ahhhh” she cried as his fingers began teasing her hairless pussy

“Umm you have a nice pussy my dear” he said in delight feeling the softness of her skin.

“ah ahh Gaston I don’t ummm” she moaned as he stroked her labia sending small shocks through her body “ahhhhh”

“umm so sensible” he added with glee in his voice as he took hold of her thighs and press his face against her slit

“ahhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡” Alice moaned in surprise wiggling on the table as Gaston began sucking and licking at her pussy “Gaston¡¡¡¡ wait ahhhhhhh” her hands took hold of the tablecloth as his tongue began teasing her folds “ahhh it feels ahhhhhh ah ahhhhh” her whole body was shocked as his tongue move a little inside her “ahhhhh Gaston¡¡¡ wait¡¡¡ ahhh you shouldn’t ummmm ahhhhh” she moaned as her pussy began to moister. A great heat began spreading through her body as Gaston licked at her juices in pleasure “ahhh please ahhh its dirty there ahhhh”

“umm dirty?” he said facing her licking his lips “I think its quite sweet and delicious” he smiled as the blonde girl breath hard trying to recover her breath “although I think do detected a bit sour taste…but think I can fix that” he said with a smile before use a hand and took a small butter ball.

“what…you…ahhhhhh”

Alice shivered and moaned as he held it over her entrance and began tracing it over her now sensitive pussy until it was completely iced over. Without leaving her a moment to rest, he repeated the entire original process again and this time feasting on both the butter and the nectar she supplied.

“ahhhh ahhh ummm ahhh Gaston ahhhhh” her moans intensified as the wave of pleasure returned quite stronger this time as the hunter cleaned the butter with his tongue

“ummm not bad...but still think can be better” he smiled his eyes gazing over the multiple foods and ingredients on the table until he stopped on a tumbled jam jar. Using his hand to scoop some he began spreading it on her pussy

“epppp ahhhhh” she moaned feeling the cold substance on her warm skin.

“hehehe now this looks appetizing” he said licking the remains off his hand “bon appetite” he joked before sinking on his face on her folds again.

“ahhhhhh ummm ahhhhhhhh” she cried as he sucked her pussy and licked with more hunger that before “ah ah gaston¡¡¡ ahhhh”

“umm so good ummm so delicious” he said licking the jam off and enjoying her sweet juices mixed with it. His tongue teased her entrance before deepen inside her, caressing her folds

“ahhhhhhhhhh Gaston¡¡¡¡” she cried pulling the cloth more making cups and food to fall and spill around

His hands caress her thighs as he pressed his face more on her pussy. His tongue opened the way trying to reach her maidenhood but not go through it.

“ah ah Gaston I…I ahhh…feel ahhhhhh…ummmmm” the tingle on her pussy grew into a unbearable pressure “ugggg ahhhh i…I think..i…im…ah ah AHHHHHHHH” her legs closed on his head locking his face on her pussy as she reached her climax.

A sweet shower fell on his face and mouth as he drank with gusto.

“ah..ah…ah” Alice breathed hard her, the neck of her dress felt tighter around her throat as she tried to recover, she could feel herself trembling as more liquid was squirted out of her pussy. Her whole body felt so hot while her mind was on a bliss “ahhh..that…ahhh…”

Gaston smiled at her reaction. Her chest rising and falling with her breathing making her small breasts press against the fabric of her dress. Her left shoe was dangling from her toes as her bloomers pool on her right foot. Some sweat drops on her blushing face and on her tights made his eyes glance over her wet pussy. Immediately his hands fondle with his belt and pants until this felt on the ground reveling his erected cock.

“The best it’s yet to come” he said with a smile taking hold of her legs again as he position himself.

Alice turned to see and her eyes widen at the size of the rod.

"Th-that is-" Her bulging eyes fixed on the big head, and ran up and down the thick shaft. "That is…Gaston are you going to…” she said in surprise

The hunter just smiled as he began pressing against his entrance. The tip of his hardness gently rubbed against her crotch.

“uggg ahhh Gaston wait I ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡” she cried in half surprise half pain as his tip introduced inside her “uggggg”

“ahhhhhh…Alice ummmmm” he moaned “ahhh so tight ummm” he groaned as her pussy tried to keep him outside but slowly his cock began entering her.

“uggg ahhhhh wait wait its ahhhhhh to big uggggg” she cried as her walls were spread open by his cock. Slowly but sure it began intorduccing inside her “ahhhhhh please…” some tears fell from her eyes”

“Try to relax ummm” he said in pleasure as he tried to insert his cock more into her tight canal “ahhh fuck so tight ugggg”

“uggggg ahhhhhh” her back arched as he moved deeper. Gradually the head made it inside slowly followed by the next inch. Alice was having a hard time with the pain of her walls being stretched to house such an enormous foreign object. All she could do was bite down on her lower lip, her hands holding the tablecloth with force “ahhhh it..it hurts ahhhhh” she said, tears on her eyes “uggg ahhhh” her toes flexed and her shoe fell of as Gaston reached her hymen

“ahhh bear with me my beauty...umm this will hurt a bit” he said before ramming with force.

“agggggggg…uggggggg ahhhhhhh” Alice chocked a scream as her barrier was torn apart only to cry hard as he introduce his whole cock all the way to her womb entrance.

“ah ah ahhhhh so...so tight ahhhh ummmm” Gaston stood still getting use to the warm and tight sensation. Her walls closed on his cock with force as the little blood that leak out help a bit to lubricate him.

“uggg ahhh it hurts…Gaston..it hurts¡¡¡” Alice cried as she looked at him, sadness and pain clear on her blue eyes as her body tremble.

On a surprising (even for him) and kind gesture the hunter`s hands cleaned off her tears, before caressing her head trying to comfort her.

“Don’t worry…ahhhh…just bare it a moment…it umm it will get better soon” he said as he tried to keep control…such tightness almost made him cum in the act.

Both remained still as they try to get use to each other body. Finally Gaston couldn’t hold it anymore and began moving in and out in slow motion.

“ah..ah…ahhh…ahhhh ah ah…G-gaston ahhhhh” Alice moaned as she felt his member slip in a and out her. The pain she felt at the start was still present but it was slowly began to diminish and be replaced by a nice tingling pleasure and fill her body in a warm hug. “ah ah ah ahhh its ahhh its weird but ahhh curio..umm curious ahhhhh so good” she groaned. Unconsciously her legs hook behind Gaston trying to pull him closer.

“ah ah ah ummm so tight oh god ummm so good ummmmm” Gaston groaned. The warm flesh squeezed his cock as he rub bed against it every time he moved.

The table shook with each rump they gave, cups and decorations felt with each hit, Alice pulled the cloth with force as his tip hit the entrance of her womb making foods and drinks to spill around

“ugg ag ah ah ah ah” Gaston bended over Alice. His hands grasping at her chest folding her breasts through her pinafore and dress, as his face bury on her golden locks “Alice umm ahhhhh so tight ummm uggg” he groaned feeling her walls closing on him “you..ahhh you are so good ummm….”

“ah ah ah Gaston uggg i….i…this is ahhh I think im going to ahhhh” she groaned, her pressure growing with her pleasure building up as Gaston´s cock seems to get bigger insider her. His hands handling her breasts almost threating to rip her cloths away “ah ah ah AHHHHHHHHHHHHH” she finally cried as she released her pressure in a build up climax that fell on his member.

“ahhh Alice¡¡¡¡¡” Gaston groaned feeling her juices showering his member making him accelerate his pace hitting harder and faster.

“ah ah ah ah ah ah ah” Alice now sensible body was hit harder as he moved quickly as his pressure finally gave up.

“ahhhhhhhh¡¡¡” he groaned releasing his load inside her.

“ahhhhhhh¡¡¡” Alice cried too feeling her insides getting fill by his seed.

Gaston fell on his chair as he took deep breath. His cock was a bit in pain but he was quite satisfice. Alice remained laying on the table as she trembled in pleasure while some cum leak out her pussy.

“ah ah…must said my dear” he said with a smile “its not everyday a girl can get Gaston tired after making love” he chuckled “but you certainly did a good job”

“ah ah ummm that was…ummm quite interesan” she said rising up sitting on the table “ah ah have heard about this by my sister and miss Belle…but experience it” she blushed, her body still hot.

“hahahaha that show you not all can be learn on those boring dusty books” he laughed in glee making her chuckle too.

“hehehehe I agree there” she said slipping off the table. Her legs shook a bit making her stumble. However the hunter managed to help her stood straight. The little girl looked at him grateful until she looks at herself and the table.

“Oh god” she said in worry “look at this disaster” she added in frustration “oh and look at me” she said realizing some hairs where out of place. The front of her dress and pinafore presented winkles. She could feel cum dripping down staining her petticoats and stockings. She raised a leg realizing her shoeless foot trying to not get it dirty with grass. Her bloomers had fallen on the ground close to her shoe. “ohhh how I will explain this to my sister” she said on a huff picking up her underwear”

“hehehe you can tell her you fell sleep on the ground again” Gaston said with a smile as he fixed his own pants.

“ufff maybe” she said dusting off her bloomers “hope this don’t get stained” she was going to put them on when Gaston grabbed her hands.

“May I?” he asked with a smile.

Alice blushed again and gave him her bloomers. Taking them Gaston kneeled before her. Alice rise her socked foot and Gaston inserted the bloomers up her leg before repeating the process to her other foot. Alice hiked her skirt and petticoats allowing him to rise up her underwear. However before reaching her pussy he got close and gave her a kiss and began licking again.

“ahhh Gaston wait ahhhhh” she blush as soon she felt heating up again. Her sensible pussy soon sent quick shocks of pleasure through her body.

“ummmm sorry...but you were a bit dirty here and you don’t want to stain your lovely underwear don’t you” he said teasing her labia with his tongue until all the cum was clean off “ummm still so yummy” he chuckled before finish fixing her underwear on.

“huff…that was mean” she said setting her skirt down and dusting off “you are quite a rascal my good sir”

Gaston smiled before grabbing her shoe and setting it back in her foot.

“Only for you my beauty” he said with a smile standing up and kissing her one last time “only for you”

Alice melted into the kiss before grabbing his hand. She smiled at him as both began walking back into the woods and out of the park.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration for this story: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cf/d3/8e/cfd38e9bf1f7fad94282ef8be501dc69.jpg


End file.
